


Destiel Going Canon

by Zero_min



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Going Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_min/pseuds/Zero_min
Summary: This is about Destiel going canon in 15x18.If you aren't supportive/understanding then you haven't been paying attention.(mini rant)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Comments: 51
Kudos: 98





	Destiel Going Canon

**Author's Note:**

> I say this with a heart full

**First background:**

I've been a loyal fan of Supernatural since season 4. I binged all of S1-S3 and caught up to season 4. Ever since then I have been watching every episode as it aired. Picture little me with a juice in my hand and a smile on my face... to now adult me... whiskey in my hand and a smile on my face.

**The Girls of SPN:**

_"Saving people, hunting things, the family business."_ One thing this show has stuck to is _this:_ it is about family and hunting. It's why every love interest has failed. 

Yes, we can argue the writers have not been kind to the female counterparts of the show. But let's be honest they haven't even been kind to the boys themselves. And I will whole-heartily admit I did not respond well to some of the females on the show. i.e. Jo. I very much disliked her when I first watched the show (I was young and all about Dean) but now I look back at her and think she was seriously so incredibly smart. She was never going to last. BECAUSE. Dean did show an interest in her. And this is Jo. She is smart. She knew before Dean and even the audience, that a relationship with Dean would never last. She denied him because it was never going to work. Which only made her more desirable to Dean. But she was never going to be his love. 

Lisa. Normal life plus love. And I believe he also was seriously attached to Ben. (Let's remember we are allowed to love multiple times) I do not dispute this love at all. it was real, true, and meaningful.

Amara. Haha. We don't have to go there.

**Sam:**

Sam has been aware (hell Bobby, Uriel, Crowley) about Cass' silent affection. Sam has awkwardly stood by, stated, taken note, that he does not hold a candle to Dean in Cass' eyes. I don't think I have to really get into this topic so I will move along. [i.e. "Shouldn't it be Deastiel?" -Sam (Fan Fiction, 11x05)]

**Castiel:**

The thing here is... I've watched this show through whatever timeslot, whatever day —I was there. I saw the love Cass held for Dean. So, let's break it down:

CASS IS NOT HUMAN! Cass is a celestial being. He has stated this over the course of all these years. He doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat, he doesn't use the restroom, nor does he need things such as automobiles. All these human customs he was introduced to through the Winchesters. He would respect their human needs and situate himself into their lifestyle. Think of it as a baby learning to crawl. He needed mountains and long stretches to reach a point where he can learn and understand what _Unconditional Love_ means. During his time with the boys he made several mistakes. Interpreted things entirely wrong, learned as a teenager reaching adulthood. If you compare the way Cass was in the beginning —his walk, his gazes, to the way he held himself— it is the most reserved a person (Celestial being in his case) can hold themselves. 

Now watch the way he watches Dean through the years. Dean teaches him the grace of love. Dean shows him what mercy is, what friendship is, what caring is, what a true profound bond means. Dean, the most tormented soul on Supernatural, teaches a celestial being—a powerful entity— what love truly means.

Yes, Cass loves Dean romantically, and yes Cass loves this man _more than_ romantically, he loves him unconditionally. That is more profound. This isn't about coming out of the closet. It never was. I think it was known well before this. Between both men. (even just slightly)

**Dean:**

I think the fact that they all know that a “normal happy life” isn't in the cards for them. _Sam is the only one who still held on to that hope_. But deep-down Dean gave it up, therefore he never let those questions/thoughts enter the brain.

His reaction is 100% accurate to Dean's character. In complete and utter shock! And completely human. It wasn't a "No I don't feel this way" It was "Is this really happening?" and "You're saying this and you're going to leave me?" (Again, if you have been following the show actively you know this is within character)

Dean has never been known for his processing. He pushes things down or drowns them out. And this was ALL TOO REAL for his mind to fully take in. Not with The Empty charging out of the wall. 

**Does Dean feel romantic love for Cass?**

Yes and no. I think it's different. Can it enter a romantic love, quite possibly? We will have to see how the rest of things play out in the next two episodes. And perhaps I should have saved this rant until after Nov 20. But I cannot take the ill remarks people are saying.

The point I am making is unless you have been falling the show for as long as I have. Been paying attention and know these characters like you are family (because that is what cast and crew have expressed: that it's a _Supernatural family, not a fandom)_ then you have no room to talk. Jumping back (after 5 years later/ etc.) to have an input on something you haven't been activity participating in isn't the way to do it.

**Do I think the writers could have handled it better?**

To a degree, sure. But ultimately, I respect the writers’ decisions. I understand the outside perspective, and I do hold sympathy for them. SPN did fall into some serious problematic tropes. They did suppress someone's sexuality. But again, I have to argue with that. **Cass is not gay!**** Sorry I said it. But you cannot be gay if you are not human. He is not that form. He stayed in Jimmy Novak because Jimmy died. It's an empty vessel and it’s a soothing vessel for the boys. But in the end, he isn't male or female. And I don't think people can quite comprehend that thought. 

I stand by the writers. I stand by Misha. I stand by Jensen.

This scene was perfect from head to toe. **This is for the supernatural family**. And if you are not an active member, I do not appreciate your hate on this.

At the end of the day. This is all for entertainment, I want the boys to have a big win. Every year I call my friends crying "These boys suffer so much"

They didn't make this scene so it can help me deal with my sexuality, nor to make me believe my sexuality should be punished. It was about Cass finally becoming the true eternal being he is, with the purest and most sentimental heart. 

Beautifully acted, beautifully delivered. I applaud them all.

This scene was all about Cass. And he needed Dean to know, and the world to know. And that is beautiful.

I do sympathize with the way some people view it. And I understand it can be viewed as disrespectful but again this was bound to happen. We all knew Cass was in love with him. And you are still welcome to interpret it another way to ease your mind. At the end of the day this is really about Cass' journey. And you must respect that. He is an angel, not human.

**Note:**

Misha Collins did confirm it was a romantic love confession during a panel on Sunday. You can view on twitter under the hashtag DLCONLINE.

 ****** In regards to this cause I didn't explain this too well. I'm simply stating for Cass (again just an opinion) is fluid in his sexuality. That it isn't as simple as gay or straight, black or white. (for the sake of argument you can just label as Bi-sexual) I like to believe Cass (a celestial being) falls in love with the spirit of a person regardless of the exterior of the individual. (Such as Pansexual) He isn't conforming to what humans define as sexuality. I only say this, because I myself am Pan-sexual and view others as such. Hence why this is my opinion cause I can relate to it the most. As for Dean. We have two episodes left. Fingers crossed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do respect other peoples interpretations.  
> I also understand that this is just my opinion and not hard facts or truths.  
> This is how I view it all and hope I can expand some minds or at least alleviate others who feel as I do.  
> Because some of the harsh responses sadden me. and I do not feel it is Just. 
> 
> Please share your thoughts.


End file.
